Cursing/Transcript
Transcript for the fanon Season 2 episode Cursing. Part 1: Mommy and Daddy's Fight * (intro plays) * (Title card says: Cursing) * PINKALICIOUS: Cursing! * (zoom into the living room with a very pissed off Pearl and her husband) * PINKALICIOUS: Mommy and Daddy are in an argument. * PEARL: Sweetie, you broke the vase, and it was my favorite! * MR. PINKERTON: Don't shout at me, you fucking piss penis! * PEARL: *gasps* HOW DARE YOU CURSE LIKE THAT? * and Peter come down * hear * MR. PINKERTON: YOU BETTER BE LUCKY THAT THE CHILDREN ARE'NT HERE! * PEARL: IF THEY WERE HERE YOU WOULD BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOU FUCKING BASTARD PIECE OF SHIT! * MR. PINKERTON: Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with so we don't have to talk about this shit again. * PEARL: You will never break a vase again will you? * MR. PINKERTON: No, it was just an accident. * PEARL: Okay, I'll buy a new vase tomorrow. * leave Part 2: Pinkalicious learns how to swear * tomorrow * PEARL: I've just bought a new vase, I'll put it on the windowsill. vase on windowsill There. Pinkalicious, It's time to go to school! * PINKALICIOUS: Okay, Mommy! * drive and arrive * PINKALICIOUS: Hello, Bitches! * LILA: What does bitches mean? * PINKALICIOUS: I don't know, but it's okay to say. * TIFFANY: What other new words did you learn? * PINKALICIOUS: Fuck, shit and bastard! * RAFAEL: What great words! * PINKALICIOUS: Where the fuck is Ms. Penny? * TIFFANY: She's late, we don't fucking know why. * MS. PENNY: Hello, children! * PINKALICIOUS, TIFFANY, BRITTANY, KENDRA, LILA, and RAFAEL: Hello, Ms. Penny! * MS. PENNY: Since I am late, you may all play at the playground! * PINKALICIOUS, TIFFANY, BRITTANY, KENDRA, LILA, and RAFAEL: Yay! * all run to the playground * TIFFANY: What shitty new game should we play now? * RAFAEL: Let's fucking play tag! * KENDRA: Who will be it? * PINKALICIOUS: Me! You fucking bitches! * play tag * trips * PINKALICIOUS: OW! Part 3: Pinkalicious learns about swearing * Penny comes * MS. PENNY: What is going on? * PINKALICIOUS: I tripped on a fucking rock and hurt myself! * MS. PENNY: *gasps* Where did you learn that word? * PINKALICIOUS: Mommy and daddy said it, Is it bad? * MS. PENNY: It is a bad word. You should not ever say it! * PINKALICIOUS: Oh, what about shit, bastard and bitch? * MS. PENNY: Those are bad words too. * PINKALICIOUS: Oh. * PINKALICIOUS, TIFFANY, BRITTANY, KENDRA, LILA, and RAFAEL: Sorry, Ms. Penny. * MS. PENNY: It's okay, You didn't know. Now come inside! Class is starting. * skip Part 4: Back to Normal * Pinkerton picks Pinkalicious up * MR. PINKERTON: How was your day today? * PINKALICIOUS: I heard you taking to Mommy, and you said bad words! * MR. PINKERTON: *blushes* Oh, You heard us? * PINKALICIOUS: Yes. Those are very naughty words. * MR. PINKERTON: I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there! * PINKALICIOUS: It's okay. * MR. PINKERTON: Just don't tell Mommy. * PINKALICIOUS: Okay! *giggles* * out * credits Category:Transcripts Category:Finished transcripts Category:Season 2 transcripts